El Autor
by usaguilove95
Summary: Henry Mills le llega una misteriosa carta de la Biblioteca Metropolitana de Nueva York, ofreciendole un trabajo de Bibliotecario; pero no sabra de que trata hasta que acepte el puesto
1. Chapter 1

El autor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon A time ni de Librarians no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

Henry Mills ha sido una persona que ha vivido muchas a pesar de tener menos de 30 años, pero solo pocas personas sabían su gran secreto; pero si preguntaban él decía que había nacido en una cárcel, una buena mujer lo adopto a sus pocos meses de vida; al tiempo se reencontró con su madre biológica, y que ella su otra madre se hicieron buenas amigas; llego a conocer a su padre biológico antes de que él muriera; además decía que creció en un pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de Maine; logró ingresar a la Universidad de Columbia Nueva York y que trabajaba en el New York Times, escribiendo pequeños cuentos infantiles que los publicaban los fines de semana.

Pero lo que jamás le decía a las personas era que sus abuelos eran Blanca Nieves y el Principe Encatador; que tuvieron una hija que rompería una maldición que lanzó la Reina Malvada; la mujer que lo adopto cuando era tan solo un pequeño bebé; o que su abuelo paterno era Rumplestinkin o mejor conocido como El Oscuro y por ende su bisabuelo era Peter Pan, uno de los seres más malvados que jamás ha existido en el universo (hay una infinidad de mundos); que por cierto lo secuestró ya que quería su corazón porque según una antigua profecía él sería quien poseía el corazón del creyente verdadero; ya que jamás en su vida había dudado de la existencia de la magia, sin importar que el había nacido en una tierra sin ella; tampoco mencionaba el hecho que por el lapso de unas seis semanas estuvo en las legendarias tierras de Camelot cuando su madre paso a ser La Oscura; y después de eso fueron al inframundo a rescatar al mismísimo Capitán Garfio, quien también era su padrastro; y después de estos momentos quiso destruir la magia por todos los problemas que había causado en el pasado. Pero por fortuna no pasó nada de que se arrepintiera. Pero su secreto más profundo consistía que el mismo Merlín lo escogio para que fuese el próximo autor, la persona que debía recopilar los hechos de lo que sucedía, pero no podía interceder ya que habrían consecuencias.

Pero cuando pensaba que tendría una vida normal como las otras personas de su edad, le llego una carta de trabajo de la Biblioteca Metropolitana de Nueva York; ofreciéndole un empleo de bibliotecario; pero lo que más le extraño era que el nunca en su vida había solicitado un trabajo allí ya que el tenía uno y le gustaba lo que hacía; pero tampoco podía decir que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

–Buenos días –dijo Henry cuando se presentó en la biblioteca –Soy Henry Mills y vengo…

–Por el puesto de bibliotecario –dijo un hombre mayor –Mi nombre es Jenkins – dijo con una sonrisa –Lo hemos esperado desde hace algún tiempo, joven Mills –Henry solo miro lo extrañado

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 _ **Si alguien leyo esto por favor hagamelo saber por un review.**_

 _ **Aunque no entiendo porque nadie ha hecho un xover de estas dos buenas series; ya que ambas manejan un tema similar y es la magia. Y trataré escribirla la más mágicamente posible**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la proxima**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

–Buenos días –dijo Henry cuando se presentó en la biblioteca –Soy Henry Mills y vengo…

–Por el puesto de bibliotecario –dijo un hombre mayor –Mi nombre es Jenkins – dijo con una sonrisa –Lo hemos esperado desde hace algún tiempo, joven Mills –Henry solo miro extrañado –¿Me imagino que se pregunta porque esta aquí? –Pregunto Jenkis y el joven Mills solo asintió la cabeza mientras seguía al anciano hacia un elevador y el marcaba el piso con un número muy extraño y bajaron hasta que llegaron a una parte de la biblioteca que él jamás había visto –Esta es una parte muy especial de la biblioteca, supongo que ud entedera

–Me temo que no entiendo –respondió Henry, pero fue ahí cuando vio a excalibur, pensó que la habían destruido hace algunos años atrás –¿Esa es excalibur? –Pregunto Henry mientras cuidadosamente tomo la espada que le traía malos recuerdos, que con esa arma su madre no tuvo más remedio que apuñalar a Garfio, para acabar con la oscuridad

–Cuidado una herida hecha por Cal y te mueres –dijo Flyn quien apenas entraba a la sala –¿Tu debes ser el nuevo? –Pregunto Flyn mientras observada como el nuevo colocaba la espada con cuidado en su lugar –Aunque aún no sabemos donde esta la otra parte –pensó en voz alta

–Eso parece –dijo Henry ofreciéndole la mano –Henry Mills –se presento ante el otro bibliotecario –Aunque aún no entiendo nada de esto –dijo Henry mientras examinaba con la vista el lugar

–Yo le explicaré –dijo Jenkis –El es Flynn Carsen es el uno de los bibliotecarios y como los otros la Biblioteca lo ha elegido –Henry al escuchar esas palabras sabía porque lo habían escogido, si después de todo Merlín lo escogió como el Autor, pero aun no tenia certeza de nada

–¿Hay más bibliotecarios? –Pregunto Henry más confundido que al principio

–Los hay –respondio Flynn –Y tenemos una guardiana que se asegura que salgamos con vida de cada misión que hacemos

–¿Qué clase de misiones? –Pregunto Henry un poco más interesado en el puesto –Porque no se porque me escogieron si yo soy escritor –¿Salir con vida? –Pregunto confuso

–Veras, puede que no nos creas –Dijo Flynn mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro del nuevo –Pero nuestro trabajo es mantener la magia de este mundo lejos de las malas manos, rescatando objetos mágicos y manteniéndolos lejos de personas que los usarían con propósitos egoístas o pondrían a la humanidad en peligro –Al explicarle eso al joven no se imagino que la reacción que tenia ya que se lo tomó con mucha seriedad

–¿Dicen que cada objeto aquí es mágico? –Pregunto Henry, y los dos hombres enfrente de él asintieron con la cabeza –"y eso que no conocen la tienda del abuelo" –Pensó Henry e río para sus adentros –Entiendo

–¿Bueno joven Mills desea ser parte de nuestro equipo? –Pregunto Jenkis

–Creo que ya estoy adentro –dijo Henry, sabía que podría de ser de gran ayuda, dada su experiencia con la magia –Me gustaría conocer a los otros –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minutos antes

–¿Cómo creen que sea el nuevo? –Pregunto Ezequiel mientras lanzaba una pelota al aire sentado en el escritorio de Jenkis

–Solo espero que tenga sentido común y se sepa defender –dijo Eve mientras tomaba en el aire la pelota de Ezequiel –O que sepan escuchar o seguir ordenes, eso sería de gran ayuda

–Pero entonces no harías tu trabajo, Eve –Dijo Casandra –Mientras cerraba un libro que estaba leyendo

–De todos modos no nos caería un poco de ayuda –dijo Jake mientras entraba al anexo con unos cuantos libros en la mano –Y más ahora que Prospero anda por ahí planeando quien sabe que

–Smoke tiene razón –Dijo Eve –Pero aun siento curiosidad a quien escogió la Biblioteca –Dijo la rubia –Dijo Jones es un ladrón profesional; Casandra es una calculadora andante y Smoke tiene estudios de todos –Dijo Baird mientras organizaba un poco el escritorio de Flynn–La Biblioteca no escoge nadie al azar –Fue en ese momento que entro Jenkis y Flynn con el nuevo chico –Supongo que eres el nuevo –Dijo Eve mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y se acercaba al pelinegro junto con los otros bibliotecarios

–Eso parece –dijo Henrry con una sonrisa en rostro –Soy Henry Mills

–Ella es la Coronel Baird –Dijo Jake señalando a rubia –Ella es Casandra Cillian –Dijo presentando a la peliroja –El es Ezequiel Jones –dijo señalando a Jones –Y yo soy Jake Smoke

–Es un gusto conocerlos a todos –Dijo Henry –Espero serles de gran ayuda –Pero en ese momento noto que Ezequiel lo miraba algo extraño y lo intimido un poco

–Estoy seguro que te he visto en algún lugar –dijo Ezequiel –¿Pero no estoy seguro?

–¿Y que hacías antes de ser bibliotecario? –Pregunto Jake antes de que Henry se arrepintiera

–Soy escritor –respondio Henry, pero aun no sabia si debía confiar su secreto, apenas los conocía –He publicado algunos de mis cuentos en el New York Times –Explico el pelinegro –Y estudie en Columbia Escritura y Letras; además de Literatura y lleve un curso de verano sobre Mitos y Realidad de Camelot

–Creo que nos seras de mucha ayuda para detener a Prospero –Dijo Flynn asombrado por la área de estudios del joven Mills

–¿Prospero? –Pregunto Henry –¿Como el de la obra de Shakepeare? –No estaba tan asombrado dado el caso que sus abuelos son Blanca Nieves y El Príncipe Encantador, pero juro que ya no habría tales problemas como esos, ya que lo del tema del reino de las Historias sin Contar ya había termidado –¿Anda suelto? –Volvió a preguntar

–No solo él –Dijo Casandra –También anda suelto Moriarty y es su secuaz

–¿El de Sherlock Holmes? –Pregunto Henry

* * *

Notas de Autora

Si alguien lee esto deje un review; me sería de gran ayuda

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon A time ni de Librarians no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3

Días después

–¿Qué quieres decir que no esta aquí? –Pregunto Casandra a Jenkis mientras caminaba al lado de Ezequiel hacia el anexo

–Que esta en otro lugar –Explico Jenkis mientras los tres seguían caminado

–¿Es decir que empaco y se fue a ver a un amigo? –Pregunto Ezequiel

–Es algo que todos deberían aprovechar más seguido –dijo Jenkis, pero en ese momento sono una explocion donde salieron Henry y Stone de una puerta que estaba detrás de ellos

–¡Jenkis, funciona! –dijo Jake muy orgulloso, pero en ese momento Henry lo interrumpio

–Esta pasando –dijo Henry igual de emocionado como Stone –Nunca he visto algo así en mi vida –Y eso que su madre casi se casa con un mono volador casi se convierte en su padrastro

–¿Qué funciona? –Pregunto Casandra confundida -¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Volvio a preguntar mientras volvía a ver a los dos chicos

–¡El chupacabras! –Dijeron Jake y Henry al mismo tiempo e igual de emocionados

–¿Quieren decir esa cosa que trajimos del pueblo de Elk Grove? –Pregunto Ezequiel un poco confundido como los otros presentes

–Sí, Jenkis me dejo instalar una tubería desde la sala del fuego perpetuo –Trato de explicar Stone

–Yo le ayude también –dijo Henry sin quitar una sonrisa en la cara

–Me rogo hacerlo –dijo Jenkis mientras rodaba los ojos

–Hacia un horno que esta detrás de este laboratorio –Termino de explicar Henry

–Prepárense para una receta de chupacabras –Dijo Jake

–Uhhh –Dijo Casandra con desagrado –¿Lo están cocinando? –Pregunto mientras señalaba a ambos chicos

–Él lo esta haciendo –dijo Henry tratando de explicarle a la peliroja –El chupacabras –Pero en ese momento lo interrumpio Jake

–¿No es asombroso? –Pregunto Jake

–Deben creernos –dijo Henry igual de emocionado que Stone

–¿Es seguro? –Pregunto Ezequiel

–Mientras lo alejen del cuarto de las cabras del nivel cuatro –Dijo Jenkis un poco consternado por las cabras

–¿Tenemos cabras? –Pregunto Henry curioso, ya que en la biblioteca al parecer había una habitación para todo; pero en ese momento se abrió el libro de recortes –¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto

–Es el libro de recortes –explico Jenkis al joven Mills –Nos dice donde será la nueva misión –dijo mientras señalaba y apuntaba los recortes del periódico

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–¿No es raro que el nuevo casi no se sorprenda con casi nada? –Pregunto Ezequiel a Jacke mientras ambos examinaban el auto que estaba accidentado

–Bueno…–dijo Stone –Creo que hay personas que no se impresionan fácilmente –Dijo Jake mientras seguía buscando pistas sobre la desaparecidas

–Pero estamos hablando de la magia –dijo Ezaquiel –Hace cinco minutos atravesamos un portal mágico y el chico no hiso preguntas –Dijo un poco desconcertado –Es como si ya estuviera familiarizado con la magia

–Tal vez se hiso la idea más rápido nosotros –dijo Jacke mientras se concentraba en buscar pistas sobre el paradero de la chica desaperecida –Además el escribe cuentos infantiles, es obvio que una o de otra manera él ya creía en la magia –pero en ese momento vio que Cassandra y Henry se acercaban –¿Qué tienen hay? –Pregunto a sus dos compañeros

–Encontré este teléfono en el piso cerca de aquí –dijo Henry mientras les mostraba el celular –¿Tal vez podamos saber con quien fue la última persona con quien hablo… –explico el pelinegro mientras entregaba el celular a Ezequiel –…y si tenemos suerte podemos encontrar su paradero?

–¿Suerte? –Pregunto Ezequiel con una ceja levantada y con un tono poco soberbio como de costumbre –Conmigo no necesitan suerte, soy el mejor en esto

–No le hagas caso –Le dijo Casandra a Henry disimuladamente, mientras Stone negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de Jones hacia el nuevo –¿Encontraste algo?

–Dame un momento, Casie –dijo Ezequiel mientras seguía buscando la manera de desbloquear el teléfono –Y…ta rá… –dijo Jones –Listo

–¿Tienes el registro de las últimas personas con quien ella hablo? –Pregunto Henry

–Y sí –dijo Ezequiel orgulloso de sí mismo –Pueden agradecerme luego –dijo mientras los otros tres biblioticarios levantaban una ceja

–¿Y con quien fue la última que habló? –Pregunto Stone

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a RegalDreamer por su review; y si ambas series son geniales**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, y si ese el caso no se olviden de seguir esta historia y pongala como sus favoritas y lo más importante dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias en la seccion de review**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

–¿Tienes el registro de las últimas personas con quien ella hablo? –Pregunto Henry

–Y sí –dijo Ezequiel orgulloso de sí mismo –Pueden agradecerme luego –dijo mientras los otros tres biblioticarios levantaban una ceja

–¿Y con quien fue la última que habló? –Pregunto Stone

–Sí –dijo Ezequiel –Hablo con un tal Sam Denning

–Creo es candidato a la alcaldía, Sam Denning–Dijo Henry al ver los carteles de propaganda pegados por todos lados –Debemos ir al centro del pueblo por más respuestas –dijo el pelinegro –Tal vez él sepa algo

–No es tan mala tu idea, Mills –dijo Jake dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda

–Yo iba a proponer la misma idea –dijo Ezaquiel un poco celoso, ya que Henry se llevaba toda la antención –Yo fui el que desbloqueo el teléfono –dijo un tono de voz bajo –Andando –dijo Jones, mientras tomaba la delantera del grupo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–¿Esa no es Eve? –Pregunto Casandra mientras señalaba hacia la ventana a una rubia

–Parece que si es –dijo Henry mientras se detenía en seco e hiso que Jake también parara mientras la peliroja hacia señas para llamara la atención de la Coronel

–Hola –dijo Jake mientras Eve salía

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Eve

–¿No que haces tu aquí? –Pregunto Casandra

–Estamos….vinimos –dijo Jake tratando de explicarle a la rubia porque la razón de estar ahí

–El cuaderno de recortes nos llamo –explico Henry mientras ella empujaba a los tres hacia delante, donde estaba Ezequiel

–Venimos por una muchacha… –dijo Jake sin antes ser interrupido por Eve

–…Desaparecida –dijo Eve mientras miraba seriamente a los cuatro bibliotecarios–Brandy Vargas; por eso estoy aquí –Fue ahí donde ella comprendió todo –¿Esperen el cuaderno los envio? –Pregunto

–Sí el cuaderno nos envió –Volvio a afirmar Henry lo que Jake hace un momento le dijo a Eve –¿Pero porque estas aquí, Coronel? –Pregunto Henry –Pensé que tomo unas vacaciones

–No –dijo Eve mientras negaba la cabeza –Vine a ayudar a un amigo –En ese momento Ezequiel y Jake solo levantaron una ceja

–Pense que venias a visitar a un "amigo" –dijo Ezequiel mientras hacia la seña de las comillas y enfatizaba en la palabra "amigo"

–Sí –dijo Jake –¿Un amigo o un amigo amigo? –Dijo Jake con un tono picaron, que provoco que Eve se sonrojara un poco

–Sam Denning –dijo Eve mientras lo señalaba –Servimos juntos –dijo muy seria –El es…

–El que todos creen que él mato a la muchacha –dijo Ezequiel como si nada

–¡Él no la mato! –dijo Eve tratando de limpiar la imagen de su viejo amigo del ejercito, pero la cara del asiático decía otra cosa –Primero esta desaparecida, no muerta –Dijo seriamente tratando de hacer entender a todos que Denning es inocente –Segundo, conozco a Sam mejor que a ustedes

–Creo que debes saber algo –dijo Henry, mientras veía a sus compañeros y los tres asentían con la cabeza, para poder decirle a ella lo que sabían, pero no quería arruinar la imagen que tenía Eve sobre el candidato a la alcaldía, pero debía saber; y el sabía muy bien que las personas a veces no son lo que aparentan, podría nombrar varios ejemplos y uno de ellos podría ser su bisabuelo entre tantos, aunque por el otro lado sus abuelos le enseñaron que debía creer en lo mejor de las personas, solo que en este caso era un poco complicado, dadas las pruebas que encontraron en el teléfono de Brandy Vargas

–¿Saber que? –Pregunto Eve

–Encontramos el teléfono de Brandy Vargas y… -dijo Henry pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle las malas noticias a la Coronel

–Y la última persona con quien ella hablo fue –Interrumpió Casandra a Henry –Sam Denning –Fue cuando Ezequiel le enseño el mensaje a la Coronel

–"Nos vemos en lugar de siempre…" –Leyo Eve y fue directo donde estaba Denning

–¿Creen que el sea inocente? –Pregunto Henry preocupado por Eve

–No sé –Dijo Ezequiel –Tú escribes las historias, Mills –dijo Ezequiel con los brazos cruzados después de dar un gran suspiro –Debes saber como terminan estas historias

–A veces dan giros inesperados –dijo Henry, igual de pensativo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Los cuatro llegaron a una vieja habitación de un motel, donde según el GPS del celular de Brandy Vargas era lugar de siempre.

–Esta cerrado –dijo Cassandra tratando de abrir la puerta

–¿Casandra, tienes un prendedor? –Pregunto Henry recordando el truco que su padre le enseño antes de morir

–Si –dijo la peliroja –Ten

–Gracias –dijo Henry mientras se ponía de cuclillas y los otros tres lo miraban intrigados por lo que hacia , doblo el prendedor en dos y lo coloco en las endijas de la cerradura –Y ahora solo deben escuchar los tambores –dijo Henry antes de abrir la puerta, pero era un truco que no le gustaba presumir, pero en ciertas ocasiones era muy útil

–¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto? –Pregunto Jake asombrado, ya que no esperaba esas ciertas habilidades en alguien como Henry

–Mi papá me enseño un par de trucos –dijo Henry recordando a su padre

–Abrio la puerta con un prededor –dijo Ezequiel un poco celosos –Yo he burlado el sistemas de seguridad de los museos más importantes del mundo –dijo mientras intentaba enceder la luz, estas no encendían, así que abrió las cortinas

–¿Seguro que es aquí? –Pregunto a Casandra mientras entraba a la habitación

–La prensa dijo que los obreros la vieron correr hacia aquí –dijo Jake mientras cerraba la puerta

E –Según el GPS de Brandy el mensaje vino de aquí –Dijo Ezequiel mientras los otros examiban la habitación –El último texto vino de aquí de seguro

–¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Henry mientras señalaba un símbolo extraño en el techo, que parecía que alguien lo quemo, pero sabía que tenia que ver con magia de este mundo, aunque fuese escasa

 **Continuara….**

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Si alguien llego hasta aquí…dejen sus comentarios por fis**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "The Librarians " o "The Once Upon a Time" no me pertenecen

Capitulo 5

–¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Henry mientras señalaba un símbolo extraño en el techo, que parecía que alguien lo quemo, pero sabía que tenia que ver con magia de este mundo, aunque fuese escasa.

–¿Alguien que hizo malvaviscos? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Ezequiel

–Es algo quemado –Dijo Cassandra sin dejar de ver la forma extraña

–Es algo más que algo quemado –dijo Henry preocupado, ya que símbolos como esos jamás eran buenas noticias, y según su experiencia todo apuntaba a ser magia negra

–Es un glifo –dijo Jake con toda certeza

–¿Disculpa, que? –Pregunto Ezequiel, ya que no entendio ni una sola palabra que dijo Stone

–Es del siglo 17 –Explico Stone a los otros tres bibliotecarios –Un símbolo puritano –su tono de voz era muy serio, era obvio que lo que decía no era chiste

–¿Que significa? –Preguntaron Cassandra y Henry al mismo tiempo

–El diablo… -Dijo Jake serio

–Eso nunca es bueno –dijo Henry, a pesar de que ya una vez habían enfrentado a Hades, algunos años atrás –No quiero saber en que problemas se metio Brandy Vargas –dijo Henry preocupado, pero en ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse, y vieron que Eve y el tal Sam Denning entraron a la habitación –Me alegra que no sean el diablo –dijo Henry

–¿Disculpen, quienes son? –Pregunto Denning a los cuatro bibliotecarios

–Mis…colegas –mintió Eve a Sam Denning, ya que era obvio que no le podía decir la verdadera razón de porque ellos cuatro estaban ahí –De…mi firma de seguridad privada…que tengo –Los cuatro se volvieron a ver entre sí y levantaron la ceja, a la tonta escusa de Baird

–"¿tienes?" –Dijo Ezequiel, pero Casandra le dio un pequeño codazo a Jones, para que no los delataran

–Estamos buscando a Brandy Vargas –Intervino Jake rápidamente antes de que Jones digiera o hiciera algo que los delatara, pero en ese momento sin que ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta que se empezó a abrir un hueco en el techo, justo donde estaba el símbolo del glifo

–Les aseguro que no esta… -dijo Denning, pero en ese momento de la nada cayo un cuerpo que provenía del agujero que se abrió previamente del techo y cayo en la cama

– …esta viva… – dijo Henry terminando de decir la oración que dijo Sam Denning – ¿Que fue lo que encontró… –Pregunto Henry viendo a los además –…que hiso que terminara así? –Vio seriamente a Denning, ya que una o de otra manera si Brandy Vargas estaba muerta era culpa del amigo Eve, pero necesitaba más pruebas para hacer esas clases de acusaciones

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eve Salio por café para explicarle a Denning lo que en realidad porque todos estaban en ese pequeño pueblo de Hawthorne, cerca de Nueva Inglaterra, pero Baird sabía que convencer a alguien que la magia es real es algo complicado; tomando en cuenta que al principio ella no era una creyente del todo, y pensaba que la ciencia y la lógica podían explicar todos los fenómenos que pasaban en el mundo; y sabía que debía ser paciente con él; y de paso de disculpo por mentirle. Pero él no quedo del todo convencido por la explicación que le dio Eve

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–El glifo no significa "el diablo" –Explico Jenkis a los cuatro bibliotecarios en anexo y escogía libros para que los cuatro supieran algo sobre esta "nueva" identidad que enfrentaban –Significa "un diablo" o "un demonio" –Dijo mientras lanzaba los libros que había escogido –Atrapen –En ese momento Jacke logro apañar un libro mientras los otros los esquivaban –Muchas criaturas malvadas han usado el nombre de diablo….

–Como mi abuelo –dijo Henry con voz baja sin pero nadie logró escucharlo y logro apañar uno de los libros que lanzaba Jenkis

–…como una abreviatura –termino de decir Jenkis a los cuatro –Pero no se confundan es un enemigo poderoso –Termino de explicar a los bibliotecarios, mientras iba por más libros

–¿Y que es lo que desean? –Pregunto Casandra sin ningún libro en las manos

–Almas –dijo Henry, ya que dada su experiencia con los Tenebrosos no era nada desconocido para él, Jacke y Ezequiel se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta rápida del joven escritor

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ni The Librarians

Capitulo 6

–Almas –dijo Henry, ya que dada su experiencia con los Tenebrosos no era nada desconocido para él, Jake y Ezequiel se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta rápida del joven escritor

–El joven Mills tiene toda la razón –Dijo Jenkis sin sorprenderse por la respuesta de Henry ya que desde el principio tenía claro de donde provenía–Es por eso el nombre de Diablo –Dijo mientras bajaba donde estaban los cuatro bibliotecarios –Sí, se alimentan de almas

–¿Y como es? ¿Adopta forma humana? –Empezó a preguntar Jake al azar –¿Es un monstro feo o que?

–No lo creo –dijo Henry muy serio y seguro de su respuesta –Supongo que deben aparecer en una forma… -dijo Henry recordando que generalmente los Tenebrosos tenían la piel brillante a pesar de que son seres oscuros y poderosos, y recordó cuando estuvo Inframundo que Hades usaba traje y corbata, se veía muy formal –…atractiva al ojo humano o que nos llame la atención

–Y de nuevo, el joven Mills esta en lo cierto –dijo Jenkis aun asi sin sorprenderse por la respuesta del pelinegro –Es por eso que nunca aparecerán con capa roja y cuernos –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa central donde estaban todos –Iran vestidos como todo lo que usted siempre deseo

–¿Entonces debemos buscar…? –pregunto Ezequiel para asegurarse que entendió todo bien

–Katy Perry con joyas de la corona –dijo Henry reforzando el punto que recién Jenkis explico a Jake –Sosteniendo dinero –dijo Mills mientras observaba al anciano repartiendo libros –Con una rara atracción hacia ti –dijo volviendo a ver Ezequiel

–¿Podría ser uno de los candidatos? –Pregunto Casandra a Jenkis

–Podría ser cualquier cosa o persona –dijo Jenkis aclarando la duda de Casandra –Es por que es importante que lean los libros

–¿Tiene versiones resumidas, grabadas? –Pregunto Ezequiel, tomando un libro como si nunca hubiese visto uno en su vida –Porque estamos ocupados –dijo Ezequiel y Jenkis solo dio un gran respiro y rodo los ojos

–Contratos –dijo Henry de la nada, recordó que al menos el modo por el cual su abuelo en algunas ocasiones hacía tratos o cobraba favores–Déjenme explicarme –dijo él al ver la cara de sus otros tres compañeros –Debemos buscar algún tipo de contrato, algo donde un trato con el "diablo" quede registrado –fue ahí ya todos entendieron el punto –Un contrato, a cambio de las almas

– ¿Y tiene idea de cómo es? –Pregunto Jake, ya teniendo una idea más completa del problema

–Casi todos los demonios trabajan por algo que usted desee a cambio de su alma –Explico de nuevo Jenkis

–Como Robert Jhonson en la intersección –Dijo Stone un posible ejemplo de muchos casos

–Muy bien señor, ese es uno de los ejemplos –Dijo Jenkis feliz porque al menos ya los otros tres bibliotecarios además de Henry comprendieron –Tambien hubo ganadores de la lotería, grandes personalidades, el falso alunizaje

–¿El alunizaje no fue real? –Pregunto Henry confundido, mientras trataba de leer un libro

–Ese no –dijo Jenkis

–¿Entonces alguien hiso un trato con el diablo para matar a Brandy Vargas? –Pregunto Ezequiel –¿A cambio de que?

–Quizas algo que descubrió –Dijo Jake

–¿Para ganar la elección? –Pregunto Casandra

–Para presidente quizás –dijo Ezequiel –Pero para alcalde de un pueblito

–No subestimen tener todo el poder de gobernar un pueblito –dijo Henry sumamente serio, empezando que al menos en el caso de Storybrook desde Peter Pan hasta Hades han querido gobernar un pueblo pequeño como ese –De un pueblito o estado –Sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando

–Lo que sería útil es tener algo de la Srta. Vargas –dijo Jenkis

–No hay problema –dijo Casandra –Henry y yo encontramos su teléfono, cerca del choque que estaba abajo del puente

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

–¿Qué piensas de Mills? –Pregunto Ezequiel mientras buscaba la información que estaba encriptado en el celular

–¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Casandra –¿Por qué no te agrada? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada

–No es eso –dijo Ezequiel tratando de concentrándose en el teléfono –Es como si no nos ocultara algo

–Henry, no lo creo –dijo Casandra –Dale tiempo, además es nuevo en el egrupo –dijo Cillian mientras que Ezequiel seguía trabajando con el teléfono –Él es como un libro abierto. -dijo la peliroja mientras veía a Jones trabajar con el telefono, pero de este salían chispitas -Sabías que nació en una cárcel -dijo Cassandra

-¿Nació en una carcel? -Pregunto Jones a Casandra y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto; Henry, Jake y Jenkis analizaban la historia de fechas memorables o desastres que ocurrieron del pueblo de Hawthorne, donde en la mayoría de los casos era los antecesores de Keating (el otro candidato a alcalde),los cuales usaban el glifo; era obvio que esos hombres habían hecho un trato con el demonio.

–¿Hay algo raro aquí? –Dijo Henry mientras en observaba que en todas las fotos salía el mismo hombre junto con uno de los Keating –Este hombre y el de aquí son iguales, pongan atención a las fechas –Dijo Henry muy pensativo –Fíjense en las fechas de las fotos, las fechas están apartadas unas de las otras

–Lo veo –dijo Jake muy pensativo –Si es el misma persona, no hay duda de ello

–Es nuestro hombre –dijo Casandra mientras entraba al sala junto con Ezequiel y ambos traían varios documentos acerca la investigación que había hecho Brandy anteriormente

–¿Qué hombre? –Pregunto Jake

–Ese hombre –dijo Jenkis

–Brandy tenía mucha información en su teléfono –Explico Ezequiel a los tres hombres –Relacionada con los Keating

–Sí, pero ese hombre también aparece en la investigación –Dijo Casandra muy seria de cada palabra que salía de su boca –En cada historia de un desastre

–No es un Keating –Dijo Henry apuntando a la pizarra

–No, es un Sesselman –dijo Casandra –Usa otro nombre en cada desastre

–Cole, Dhurman, Rory –Dijo Ezequiel mientras leía uno de los documentos que traía consigo –Todos con apellido Sesselman

–Sí, y las fechas de los desastres –Apunto Casandra –Coinciden con las que Sesselman aparece en las fotos

 _ **Continuara…**_

Notas de Autora

Si llegaron hasta aquí dejen un review… ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

–No es un Keating –Dijo Henry apuntando a la pizarra

–No, es un Sesselman –dijo Casandra –Usa otro nombre en cada desastre

–Cole, Dhurman, Rory –Dijo Ezequiel mientras leía uno de los documentos que traía consigo –Todos con apellido Sesselman

–Sí, y las fechas de los desastres –Apunto Casandra –coinciden con las que Sesselman aparece en las fotos

–Cada 44 años –dijo Jenkis –Una familia imposiblemente exitosa –Dijo el anciano mientras volvia a ver a la pizarra – y un misterioso e inmortal asociado –Agrego mientras los veía seriamente a los cuatros y estos asentían la cabeza –Periodicas tragedias, un clásico cuento de fausto

–"El diablo y Daniel Webster" –Dijo Jake seriamente

–¿Es un candidato a alcalde? –Pregunto Ezequiel algo confundido

–No, es una historia –explico Jenkis al australiano, frustrado por el poco conocimiento que tenía de literatura

–Significa que la familia Keating firmó un contrato con el diablo –Explico Henry a Ezequiel –Y el siguiente contrato vence…

–Ahora –dijo Casandra muy preocupada por la próxima tragedia que pueda suceder en el futuro más próximo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Todos están reunidos para discutir cual era la mejor forma para vencer al "demonio", y todos llegaron a la conclusión que debían vencer al demonio por medio del contrato, ya que así era el modo trabajaba, almas por a cambio de un deseo; pero si este deseo no se cumplía o trataban de evitar que una tragedia pasase, el contrato buscaría la manera de conseguir las almas que necesitaba por medio de una tragedia; así que debían encontrar el contrato para poder vencer al famoso Sess, fue el apodo que le puso Eve. Así que Ezequiel y Jake fueron en busca de los planos de la cuidad para encontrar el maldito contrato; pero con un poco de magia Ezequiel consiguió ubicar el edificio en donde lo tenían oculto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

–¿Para que es el sombrero? –Pregunto Casandra mientras veía que Jenkis y Eve entraban al anexo

–Ya que haber un evento de gala y la biblioteca no tiene suficiente presupuesto para la cubrir la entrada de los cuatro –dijo Jenkis a Casandra –Creo que debemos escoger al azar quienes iran de invitados y quienes encubiertos –dijo mientras Eve sacudía el sombrero negro de mago

–Esto va a ser divertido –Dijo Eve y los cuatro solo se vieron entre si –¿Jones quieres hacer los honores?

–Dejemos que Henry por ser nuevo, sea el primero –Dijo Ezequiel con falsa cortesía –Anda Mills

–Sí tanto insisten –dijo Henry mientras metía la mano dentro del sombrero y sacaba un papelito al azar –Iré como invitado –dijo el escritor –Debo buscar el traje que use para mi baile graduación –Dijo mientras le pasaba el sombrero a Casandra

–Veamos –dijo Casandra mientras sacaba un papel –¡Jah! Invitada –dijo mientras celebraba

–Mi turno –dijo Jake mientras Casandra le pasaba el sombrero –¿Chofer? –pregunto pero Eve solo le levanto los hombros –Tal vez tengas más suerte que yo –dijo Stone mientras le pasaba el sombrero a Jones

–Ezequiel ira de mesero –dijo Eve mientras –Es el único que falta –Casandra, Henry ustedes dos deberán fingir que son novios

–Cualquier cosa con tal vencer a Sess –dijo Henry nervioso

–Este el plan –dijo Baird mientras le explicaba que era lo que debían hacer

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

–Chofer –se quejo Jake mientras salía de un elegante auto antiguo y le abría la puerta y salía Henry vestido elegantemente con un traje negro –Aún no entiendo por que me toco ir de chofer

–Se que apesta –dijo Henry con un tono de voz baja para que no lo escucharan –Pero fue al azar –dijo mientras le daba la mano a Casandra para que ella pudiera salir del auto, al fin y técnicamente era príncipe –Además Jenkis dijo que no había suficiente presupuesto para que los cuatro entrásemos por la puerta principal –dijo Henry mientras Casandra se le guindaba del brazo –La próxima vez yo iré de chofer –Dijo Mills tratando de calmar a Stone

–Hecho –dijo Jake disimuladamente –Por aquí joven Mills –dijo Jake mientras les abría la puerta a Henry y Casandra, pero en ese momento chocó una señora –Mi error –dijo antes de buscar la entrada trasera

–Debemos apegarnos a nuestros papeles –dijo Henry a Casandra –Si nos revelamos al ejecutor, ira por los otros

–Como digas, bebé –dijo Casandra con un tono de voz fingido y algo agudo –¿Fue demasiado? –Pregunto seria

–Sigue así –dijo Henry –Por aquí, cariño

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minutos después

–En mi fraternidad, en verano solíamos ir a los Hamptons y hacer fiestas en mi yate, el cual me lo regalaron al cumplir los 16, ¿por qué quien quiere un auto cuando te pueden regalar tu propio yate? –Dijo Mills con un tono algo soberbio –Pero naturalmente me dieron un Lamborghini como regalo de graduación –dijo Henry aunque lo que recibió al cumplir 16 fue el escarabajo amarillo, y lo más cercano que ha estado de un yate es el Jolly, pero es mejor de todos modos–Y fue en una de esas fiestas en los Hamptons donde conocí a esta dulzura –mintió Henry a Keating

–Amo los yates –dijo Casandra con voz de tonta, pero en ese momento se acerco Ezequiel y le hiso una seña para que fuera con él y Mills asintió la cabeza –Voy ir al tocador, bebé –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

–Ve, dulzura –dijo Henry –Fue por eso que aprendí a navegar cualquier tipo de barcos

En el otro lado del salón

–Al hombre que se lo quitaste allí arriba debe estar enloqueciendo, allí arriba –dijo Jake a Ezequiel mientras el ponía la invitación en la bandeja de que traía –¿Notaron esas pinturas? –Pregunto Stone a los otros dos y ellos lo siguieron

–Note que estaban aquí –dijo Casandra

–Distintos años, diferentes estilos –dijo Jake muy observador como siempre –Pero es la misma técnica –dijo mientras analizaba cada una de las pinturas –Mira el trazo de los reflejos; el difuminado en el cuello –Dijo mientras veía seriamente a los dos otros bibliotecario –Es claro que lo hiso la misma persona

–¿El tal Sesselman? –Pregunto Ezequiel

–¿Porque los tendría a todos aquí? –Pregunto Casandra –Al menos… –dijo mientras analizaba todo y acomodaba los símbolos en su mente y movía las manos para hacerlo –Son elementos de un hechizo protector sumerio –dijo mientras se enfocaba en su de los tantos símbolos que aparecían –Magia cromatografica egipcia; y brujería brasilera –dijo y unía los tres símbolos y estos se transformaban en uno solo –Los tres se combinan para formar un símbolo –fue ahí donde se formo el símbolo del glifo –Es un sello

–Protección para el contrato –dijo Ezequiel

–Tres cuadros, tres caminos –dijo Casandra, recordando la regla de tres

–Sí y somos tres –dijo Jake mientras se iba caminando y Casandra y Ezequiel lo seguían

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minutos antes

Henry estaba esperando la señal para actuar mientras que los otros tres buscaban el contrato, trataba de disfrutar la champaña pero vio que un señor se le acerco

–No imagine que alguien como tú estuviera aquí –dijo el hombre a Henry

–¿Disculpe? –Pregunto Henry mientras ponía la copa en la mesa –¿A que se refiere, alguien como yo? –dijo Henry con temor de ser descubierto

–Un gran escritor, autor –dijo Sesslman haciendo énfasis en la palabra autor –Y tan joven y tan talentoso –siguió hablando –sus historias son como si fuesen -dijo muy pensativo mientras miraba su trago -¿cuales son las palabras? -dijo mientras veía al hijo de la Salvadora a los ojos -…mágicas–Henry solo lo miro seriamente –Fuera de este mundo

–Desde pequeño he tenido una gran imaginación –dijo Henry tratando disimular un poco –Tampoco son la gran cosa

–Tan modesto –dijo Sesselman –Como tu abuelo –dijo Sesselman mientas lo señalaba–El Príncipe Encantador –dijo Sesselman –¿O me equivoco? –Pregunto a Henry

–Es ridículo decir que mi abuelo es un príncipe –dijo Henry –El solia ser Sheriff del pueblo donde crecí, hace años atrás compro una granja, eso jamás lo haria un principe –No entendia como sabía eso de el

–Aunque eres igual de astuto que tu otro abuelo –dijo ese hombre –Que en este mundo es conocido como el Sr. Gold –Dijo él mientras daba un sorbo de su copa –Aunque también es conocido como Rumplestinkin –Vio como el escritor convertía sus manos en puños y fruncía el seño –En el mundo en el que toda tu familia proviene

–Como dije antes –dijo Henry tratando de encontrar calma –No sé de que esta hablando –Mi familia no son parte de un cuento de hadas.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor**_

 _ **Dado al final de temporada 6 de OUAT (No quiero hacer ningún Spoiler, en caso que no hayan visto el final de temporada), aun no si tomar la temporada 7 como cannon para basar mi fanfic, pero hasta el momento me basare en los hechos de 1-6 de OUAT y 1-3 The Librarians**_

 _ **Y se llegaron hasta aquí déjenmelo saber con un review**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

–Tan modesto –dijo Sesselman –Como tu abuelo –dijo Sesselman mientas lo señalaba–El Príncipe Encantador –dijo Sesselman –¿O me equivoco? –Pregunto a Henry

–Es ridículo decir que mi abuelo es un príncipe –dijo Henry –El solia ser Sheriff del pueblo donde crecí, hace años atrás compro una granja, eso jamás lo haría un principe –No entendia como sabía eso de el

–Aunque eres igual de astuto que tu otro abuelo –dijo ese hombre –Que en este mundo es conocido como el Sr. Gold –Dijo él mientras daba un sorbo de su copa –Aunque también es conocido como Rumplestinkin –Vio como el escritor convertía sus manos en puños y fruncía el seño –En el mundo en el que toda tu familia proviene

–Como dije antes –dijo Henry tratando de encontrar calma –No sé de que esta hablando –Mi familia no son parte de un cuento de hadas.

–Aunque me muero por tener tu autógrafo –dijo Sesselman –El Autor, escogido por el mismo Merlín –dijo Sesselman –De alguien tan correcto, siempre haciendo el bien –dijo ese hombre –queriendo ser un héroe o un caballero–Henry no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se dio cuenta que ya era tonto seguir fingiendo –¿Es por eso que ahora es un bibliotecario? –Pregunto –Quiere seguir buscando la manera de salvar el mundo –Dijo tratando de leer la mirada de Henry –Pero puede salvar el mundo sin ser bibliotecario, solo necesitas darme tu firma

–Eso nunca va a pasar –dijo Henry seriamente mientras veía como los otros tres trataban de buscar un puerta secreta que los llevaría donde estaría el contrato –Se que toda magia viene con un precio que debo pagar –Respondió Henry astutamente –Y lamento informarle que no estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, señor

–Lamento informarle que entre más se acerquen sus amigos peor suerte tendrán –dijo Sesselman –Y creo que querrá saber que el contrato se protegerá para no ser encontrado

–¿Eso fue lo que le paso a Brandy? –Pregunto Henry seriamente –¿La mato por que descubrió su juego?

–Aunque no puedo confirmar ni negar mi culpabilidad –Dijo Sesslam –En esta desafortunada serie de coincidencias –Pero Henry sabe que lo menos eran coincidencias, ya que todo era culpa del contrato –Pero sería una pena que volviese a suceder –Y se refería a que algo malo le iba a suceder a los otros, bibliotecarios

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

–Creo que nos descubrieron –dijo Henry después de haber hablado con Sess, sabía que debería ir donde estaba la coronel y Sam para advertirle que mejor siguieran con el plan B – ya saben que venimos por el contrato

–¿Mills, donde están los otros? –Pregunto la coronel, preocupada ya que la cara del pelinegro no era buena señal

–En peligro –dijo Henry con una mirada seria –Cada vez que estén más cerca del contrato, este buscará la forma de protegerse y hacer algo para perjudicarlos, es mejor saltarnos al plan B

–¿Cual es plan B? –Pregunto Sam Denning quien estaba con Eve, fue ahí cuando escucharon a Casandra gritar plan B y les mando el contrato por una clase de ventila, Eve tomaba el contrato –Pensé que harían eso si todo salía mal

–Aparentemente así fue –dijo Eve mientras los tres salían corriendo hacia el parqueo –¡Corran! –Ya que había unos guardas que los seguía, y los tres lograron llegar al parqueo interno del edificio –Llevaselo a Yenkis –dijo Baird al darle el contrato a Henry y Sam lo seguía

–Espera –dijo Sam confundido –¿Quién es Yenkis? –pregunto

–Sabrás al verlo –dijo Henry pero vio como uno de los guardas noqueo de un solo golpe a Eve, trato de asistirla, pero no fue su mejor idea, ya que Denning lo ataco por la espalada y le quito el contrato de la mano

–Lo siento –dijo Sam después de noquear al escritor por un golpe en la espalda –Pero lo necesito, más que tú

–Una firma rápida y todos tus sueños se hacen realidad –Dijo Sesselman después de aparecer repentinamente al frente de Sam con una pluma, y con un simple movimiento de manos movió los inconscientes cuerpos de Henry y a Eve, hacia una clase de despositó que estaba en el parqueo

–¿Y como funciona esto? –Pregunto Denning al tratar de leer el contrato, ya que sabía que con eso podría vencer al otro oponente

–Bueno, es muy simple –dijo Sesslman tratando de explicarle a Sam como funcionaba –Ahora que tienes el contrato –Pero en ese momento Baird empezó a despertar –Simplemente me dices que quieres y luego firmas

–Es el contrato de Keating –dijo Sam, pero de todos modos aun estaba tentado por el contrato

–Nulo sin validez –dijo Sesslman aun sosteniendo la pluma, pero aun no había terminado de convencer al Denning –Una vez que firmes –explico, en ese Baird logro despertar a Henry –Los Keating fueron buenos clientes, pero la posesión es el noventa porciento de la ley –En ese momento Henry y Eve se volvieron a ver y ambos sabían que lo que estaba apunto de pasar iba ser muy malo –Entonces, ¿qué quieres? –Pregunto Sesslman

–Sam… –dijo Eve para llamar la atención, no podía creer que su viejo amigo hubiese caído tan bajo

–Sabes, me enliste tras la preparatoria –Dijo Sam a Sesslman –Yo solo quería hacer el bien y lo hice –Le confeso a ese hombre cuales eran sus deseos –Fui un héroe –Y Eve cada vez estaba más preocupada por él –Ahora la prensa cree que me acosté con esa chica, y me arrestaran por su asesinato –Explico –Quiero mi reputación de vuelta

–¿Quieres ser el héroe otra vez? –Pregunto Sesslman a Sam

–Dejalo en paz, Sess –dijo Henry, tal vez entedía como se sentía Denning, porque desde pequeño siempre quiso ser un héroe como el resto de su familia, pero sabía que esa no era la manera –Puedes ser el héroe que siempre quisiste, pero no así, Sam –grito Henry a Sam –Hay otra maneras

–Nunca me llames asi –dijo Sesslman a Henry muy enojado

–Quiero marcar la diferencia –dijo Sam, porque creía que con el contrato podía lograrlo –Creo que puedo hacerlo –dijo muy seguro

–Y lo harás –le respondio Sesslman –Eres un buen hombre, Sam Denning –dijo mientras se paraba al lado de Sam y le pasaba la pluma –Siempre son los mejores –Pero Eve no podía creer que había caído en una trampa tan fácil –Ahora necesito tus firmas en los espacios en blancos –dijo Sesslman y vio como Sam firmaba –Y luego firma aquí –dijo señalando el final del contrato –Excelente –en ese momento apareció un BMW negro de último modelo

–¡No! –dijo Eve desesperada al ver como Sam se montaba en auto con el mismísimo diablo

–Toda magia viene con un precio –Dijo Henry –Que tienes que pagar

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cuando Eve y Henry iban de salida se encontraron con Yenkis y los otros tres bibliotecarios y sabían que ahora si era inminente que vendría una catástrofe, así que debían darse prisa para evitar cualquier desastre que puedan lamentar en futuro y de paso anular el contrato. Fue entonces que Eve se dio cuenta donde sería el próximo desastre, y los otros la siguieron.

–Ustedes averigüen cual es el desastre y deténgalo –dijo Eve mientras iba con Yenkis en busca de Sam

–Espero que esto sea la parte fácil –dijo Henry, aunque antes de cumplir 18; había vencido a Peter Pan, Zelena y Hades y sin contar al Sr. Hyde, Jafar y la Hada Negra–Va ser pan comido

–No lo creo amigo –dijo Ezequiel tocándole al hombro –Siempre nos toca hacer el trabajo sucio –pero en ese momento noto que Jake ya lo había desifrado –¿Ya lo resolviste, cierto?

–Rosa para las marcas de exploración temporal –dijo Jake señalando las líneas que estaban marcadas en el suelo–Donde planean cavar –Naranja para las líneas telefónicas; blanco para tuberías de gas

Continuara...

* * *

Notas de autor

Si llegaron hasta aqui se significa que les gusto…no olviden agregarla a sus favoritos

Dejen sus reviews y

Nos leemos hasta en la proxima


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Cuando Eve y Henry iban de salida se encontraron con Yenkis y los otros tres bibliotecarios y sabían que ahora si era inminente que vendría una catástrofe, así que debían darse prisa para evitar cualquier desastre que puedan lamentar en futuro y de paso anular el contrato. Fue entonces que Eve se dio cuenta donde sería el próximo desastre, y los otros la siguieron.

–Ustedes averigüen cual es el desastre y deténgalo –dijo Eve mientras iba con Yenkis en busca de Sam

–Espero que esto sea la parte fácil –dijo Henry, aunque antes de cumplir 18; había ayudado vencer a Peter Pan, Zelena y Hades y sin contar al Sr. Hyde, Jafar y especialmente La Hada Negra–Va ser pan comido

–No lo creo amigo –dijo Ezequiel tocándole al hombro –Siempre nos toca hacer el trabajo sucio –pero en ese momento noto que Jake ya lo había desifrado –¿Ya lo resolviste, cierto?

–Rosa para las marcas de exploración temporal –dijo Jake señalando las líneas que estaban marcadas en el suelo–Donde planean cavar –Naranja para las líneas telefónicas; blanco para tuberías de gas –Dijo Jake –Están reparando las tuberías

–La magia del contrato trabaja por coincidencia –Dijo Casandra a los otros –Toma lo que existe y lo usa en tu contra

–Las tuberías van a explotar –dijo Henry alarmado, después de analizar toda la situación

–La construcción del gaseoducto es parte de la campaña de Keating –Dijo Ezequiel

–Sí y pasa por debajo de la plaza principal –Dijo Stone mientras se quitaba el saco y entraba a las alcantarillas y los otros lo seguían –La derivación debería estar aquí abajo –Dijo Jake al ver las tuberías –Enviaremos el gas a otra tubería lejos de la plaza principal

–Esperen –dijo Ezequiel preocupado –Cassandra, dijiste que la magia funciona, tomando lo que ya existe usándolo en tu contra…

–…Si el contrato sabe que queremos detenerlo… -Hablo Henry –Eso significa que va usar el gas

–Bueno, supongo que son gases del oficio –dijo Jake, sabiendo que de todos modos debían tomar el riesgo

–Esperaba que no digieras eso –Se quejo Ezequiel mientras tomaba la delantera y abría una puerta donde estaba la válvula

–Ahí –dijo Jake señalando una gran clase de perilla –si giramos eso, cerramos la tubería –El trato de cerrarlo por su cuenta pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente

–No es coincidencia –dijo Henry –Intenta detenernos

–Todos a la vez –Intento sugerir una idea Ezequiel –¿Cómo equipo?

–1,2,3… –Conto Henry y todos tomaron la perilla y trataron de girarla, pero desafortunadamente usaron más fuerza de lo necesario ya que terminaron con la perilla en la mano, vieron como el gas empezó a salir y comenzaron a corren antes de algo más pasara, pero la puerta se cerro

–¿Ahora que? –Pregunto Cassandra, ya que se empezaban a quedar sin opciones

–Gran ladrón –dijo Jake a Ezequiel –¿Por qué no abres la cerradura?

–SI dame un soplete –dijo Ezequiel –O dejemos que el experto en abrir puertas lo haga –dijo Ezequiel a Henry

–Solo puede abrir por afuera –dijo Henry –Estamos atrapados –fue ahí donde el deseo haber traído su pluma, ya que así podría alterar la realidad y así tal vez podría salvarlos

–Todo estará bien –dijo Cassandra después de toser –Solo tendremos sueños psicodélicos, antes de dejar de respirar para siempre

–Ese es el espíritu –dijo Sesslman al aparecer de repente

–Mira eso –dijo Jake entre risas con la peliroja –¿Es el gas?

–¿Yo soy el único que lo ve? –Pregunto Henry bajo el efecto del gas mientras se aflojaba la corbata

–No, si, no, si –dijo Casandra confundida por gas –No, él es real

–Sí, muy real –dijo Sesslman –Y fue un buen intento

–Fue más que un intento –dijo Casandra tratando de mantener el equilibrio –Evitamos que el gas saliera

–Bien, por desgracia, pese a detener esta explosión –dijo Sess –El poder del contrato, hara que un tren se descarrile o que una represa se desborde

–¿Qué? –Pregunto Casandra

–Sam necesita ser un héroe –explico Sess –El contrato hará que eso suceda de un modo u otro –Vio como cada vez el gas afectaba los sentidos de los cuatro bibliotecarios –Esto los matara a todos muy pronto –Vio que tal vez podría sacar provecho a la situación –Tal vez podamos hacer un trato

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eve encontró a Sam de pie junto a un callejón esperando a que la catástrofe ocurriese para poder ser el héroe y salvar el pueblo, fue por que ella trato razonar con él y hacerle ver que lo estaba haciendo estaba mal, y que habían otras maneras de ser el héroe que ese pueblo necesitaba, fue ahí cuando Jenkis apareció para ayudarla y Sam voluntariamente le entrego el contrato no si antes de devolverle el golpe que el dio cuando estaban en el estacionamiento; asi que ella firmo el contrato para ganar tiempo pero recordó que Henry le dio una idea de un posible deseo que acabaría con todo de una vez por todas, y le pidió a Jenkis que bajara por los otros, ya que ser semi inmortal el contrato no le haría daño

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–Todos pueden salir ahora mismo –Dijo Sessmal a los bibliotecarios casi moribundos por el gas –Convoco el contrato lo firman, todo estará bien

–Si crees que …–dijo Casandra tratando de mantenerse despierta

–…haremos un trato con el diablo… –dijo Henry tratando de no usar las ultimas que fuerzas que le quedaban

–…solo para salvar nuestras vidas –Dijo Ezequiel apoyándose en una tubería

–… es que no conociste a ningún bibliotecario –dijo Jake

–Pero conozco a muchos humanos –dijo Sesslman, sabiendo que las personas siempre buscaban el camino fácil –Les ofrezco un trato justo… –Así que les ofreció a cada uno lo que más querían -…y tu Henry podrías hacer que tu familia regrese al lugar donde en realidad pertenecen y podrías cumplir tus sueños que tenías de niño

–Alguien solo tiene que aceptar –dijo Casandra a punto de desmayarse –Buscaremos algo en la biblioteca después

–No –dijo Henry mientras estaba sentado y recostado sobre una pared –Debe haber otra manera, siempre la ahí

–En este momento no –dijo Ezequiel antes de toser –Debemos hacerlo, Mills –dijo Ezequiel

–En ese caso invocare el contrato –dijo Sesslman feliz por haber convencido a 3 de 4 bibliotecarios –Mi primer bibliotecario

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

–¿Enserio un golpe? –Le pregunto Sam a Eve al despertarse del golpe

–Siempre fuiste frágil –dijo Eve mientras le daba la mano a Sam para que se pusiese de pie

–Bien jugado, Eve –Dijo Sess mientras sostenía el contrato a la vez que ella lo hacía –Te diste cuenta que si ponías tu nombre sobre el nombre Sam se anularías el contrato

–¿Espera, que? –Pregunto Sam confundido

–No es mi primer rodeo, Sess –Dijo la Coronel sin soltar el contrato

–No me llames asi –Dijo tratando de arrebatarle el contrato, pero lo que no sabía era que en ese justo momento Jenkis estaba apunto de rescatar a los bibliotecarios –Pero de hecho no pediste ningún deseo –Pero Eve lo miraba directamente a los ojos –Pero dejar pasar el tiempo no es un buen plan, soy eterno; tarde o temprano tendrás que pedir ese deseo –Eve solo lo reto con la mirada y empezó a sonreír y lo solto –Sino los términos originales seguirán vigentes; el pueblo explotara y a tus amigos, me atrevo a decir que les queda mucho tiempo –dijo con sus dos manos en el contrato –Así que sea el truco que tienes pensado, no puedes vencerme

–No tengo trucos –dijo Eve manteniendo su posición –Tengo planes, uso las debilidades del enemigo

–¿Crees que tengo debilidades? –Pregunto Sesslman con una ceja levantada

–Se que si atrincheras al enemigo con muchos recursos –dijo Eve muy segura de si –es una buena idea traer un tanque, Sess –Esperaba que en ese momento Jenkis ya hubiera sacado a los otros –¿Cómo sigue lo de la superiodidad?

–El contrato siempre haya el modo –Dijo Sesslam seguro que ganaría, ya que vio que se aproximaba un avión a la ciudad –En cinco minutos un avión se estrellara sobre la plaza de Hawthorne –En ese momento se volvtio y vio como Eve trataba de disimular la cara de preocupación –Habrá tres supervivientes, rescatados por nuestro heorico Capitan Denning –Sam volvió a ver a Eve con miedo y negaba –Todos los demás en la plaza y en el avión morirán –En momento Sess desapareció mágicamente y llego donde se suponía que estarían los bibliotecarios pero para su sorpresa ninguno estaba ahí, ya que Yenkis se los llevo antes de les sucediera algo peor; no tuvo más remedio que regresar donde estaba la Coronel

–Desearía que fueses humano –Dijo Eve muy seria, y sabia que funcionaria porque fue Henry quien le dijo así podrían derrotar a Sesslman, si es humano perdería sus poderes y su inmortalidad; debía admitir que el nuevo era muy bueno en esto de la magia y la entendía mejor que cualquier persona

–Ahí esta, cometiste un error –dijo Sesslman pensado que Eve le había vendido su alma –¿qué dijiste? –Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que perdió, y sintió algo que empezaba a salir de cuerpo, como si le estuviesen apretando el pecho, además de que su cara se torno rojo y se podían ver como una clase de venas

–¿Qué le esta pasando? –Pregunto Denning confundido ya que era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así

–Se está volviendo normal –Explico Eve a Sam

–¿Qué has hecho? –Pregunto Sess a Eve mientras le quitaba otra vez el contrato de las manos vio que Sam y Eve se fueron caminando victoriosos

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anexo

–Con cuidado –dijo Jenkis mientras ayudaba a Casandra a sentarse en un de los catres que había en Anexo para que los bibliotecarios descansaran

–Gracias, Jenkis –dijo Casandra –Y no lo digo solo por mi, lo digo por todos –En ese momento los otros tres bibliotecarios asintieron la cabeza

–Quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubieras llegado antes –dijo Henry mientras se quitaba los zapatos –Nos salvaste la vida

–No tienen que agradecerme –dijo Jenkis –Lo importante ahora es que ustedes se recuperen –dijo mientras tomaba unas mantas y se las repartía

–¿Sabes si Baird logro romper el contrato? –Dijo Jake mientras se masajeaba la sien

–Justo en este momento iba a llamarla –dijo Jenkis mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el celular de Eve –¿Como está todo por ahí? –Pregunto Jenkis a Eve por el teléfono y después de escuchar que ya habían salvado el día no evitar sonreír –¿Y como esta Sam? –Le gusto saber que Sam no corría ningún peligro –Que bueno, los bibliotecarios también están fuera de peligro

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que si les gusto… si!**

 **Quiero decirles mis queridos lectores; que decidí que si voy a tomar la temporada 7 de OUAT para basarme, y creo que si calza y si me puedo basar como lo hecho con las ultimas 6 temporadas, dado a la nueva información revelada de esta temporada que esta pleno proceso de grabación, asi que los siguientes episodios van a contener posibles spoilers, pero desvió un poco el plan original que tenia para este fanfic, al fin a cabo es un fanfic …**

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT ni The Librarians no me pertenecen

Capitulo 10

Flashback

Algunos años atrás

Storybrook

Henry estaba en Granny's con todos, pero por desgracia no estaban celebrando la derrota de Hades; sino estaban en el funeral de Robin Hood; quien murió para proteger a Regina; él solo estaba de ahí de pie pensando en como consolar a su madre por su perdida; sabía que no era sencillo para ella; ya que no era la primera vez que perdía al hombre que amaba

–Henry… –dijo Violet para llamar la atención del pelinegro

–Violet… -Dijo Henry al verla ahí de pie frente a él

-…Lamento lo de Robin –dijo Violet dándole el sentido pésame al pelinegro, sabía que él apreciaba a Robin

–Gracias –dijo Henry de todo corazón, sabía que tendría el apoyo de Violet, ya que ella sabía lo que era perder a ser querido

–Cuando supe que estabas en el Inframundo –dijo Violet acercándose lentamente y tomo su mano –Temi nunca volviese a verte –dijo ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos

–¿De verdad? –Pregunto confundido, pero vio como ella solo asintió con su cabeza, y sabía que lo decía su mirada era cierto –yo también –y no pudo evitar sonreír

Pero en ese momento entró Emma al dinner, porque debía darle una noticia que definitivamente no haría a Regina muy feliz, y era que Zeus le dio otra oportunidad a Killian por ayudar a vencer a Hades; pero justo en ese instante entro Garfio después de que todos sintieran un leve golpe en la tierra, y fue la manera menos discreta de decirle a todos que el seguía con vida

–¿Qué diablos hace el pirata aquí? –Pregunto Zelena mientras sostenía a la pequeña Robin

–Creimos que te dejamos en el inframundo –dijo David aliviado al ver a Killian de nuevo

–Así fue, pero volví –dijo Killian sin dejar de ver la sonrisa del rostro de Emma, que si entro a Granny`s fue para asegurarse que su verdadero amor estuviera a salvo

–Delicado como siempre –dijo Regina sorprendida como los otros y se levantaba de la mesa

–Regina… -dijo Emma preocupada por reacción o más bien temiendo que Regina hiciera algo que lastimara a alguien por la presencia de Killian, vio como su padre le daba un abrazo de bienvenida al pirata

–Ya estoy acostumbra a sufrir –dijo Regina volviendo a ver a Emma –Y que todos tengan más éxito que yo; ahora nuestros sentimientos no importan –Sabía que algo no andaba bien y debían encontrar al responsable –Con esa explosión de magia –Y ya tenia en mente y posible culpable –hay solo una persona presente con el poder de algo así.

Fin del Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

–¡No! –Despertó Henry de repente, pero noto que los otros seguían durmiendo, gracias a la larga exposición de gas natural, asi que se levanto de su catre y fue a la cocina por un poco de chocolate caliente, eso le ayudaba con las pesadillas, que no tenía desde que rompieron la primera maldición oscura, cortesía de la maldición de sueño

–Joven Mills debería seguir durmiendo –Dijo Jenkis sorprendido al ver al escritor entrar en la cocina

–No puedo dormir –respondio Henry mientras calentaba un poco de leche –Volvieron las pesadillas que tenía cuando era niño –dijo Mills –¿Hay canela? –Dijo mientras buscaba cocoa en polvo y canela en la alacena

–La canela debe estar en la repisa de arriba, a no ser que el chupacabras la haya gastado –dijo Jenkis mientras veía que el escritor ponía la leche caliente en una tasa y de paso la cocoa –Las pesadillas deben ser culpa del gas natural o de la maldición de sueño que padeció para ayudar a su madre a romper otra maldición

–Debe ser culpa del gas –dijo Henry mientras despolvoreaba un poco de canela en el chocolate –¿Sabe lo de la maldición? –Pregunto Henry muy sorprendido –¿Entonces sabe quien soy en realidad?

–Y de donde proviene su familia –dijo Jenkis –La Biblioteca ha registrado cada hecho que ha pasado en su pueblo natal, Storybrook –Explico Jenkis –Pero los bibliotecarios no tienen jurisdicción ahí, porque hubo un conclave en los 80s donde el aprendiz de Merlin, pidió que la biblioteca no interviniera; además porque uds tiene a su madre –Henry solo levanto una ceja –Lo olvide, tienes dos madres –aclaró Jenkis –La Salvadora

–Ahora todo tiene más sentido, eso creo –dijo Henry después dar un sorbo de su chocolate, ya que sospechaba que Jenkis sabía algo de su pasado –¿Entonces sabe cual es mi otro trabajo?

–Merlín lo escogió para ser el autor –respondio Jenkis con naturalidad –Es quien recopila los hechos –dijo Jenkis –además de que posees un corazón especial

–Me sorprenda que sepa todo eso de mí –dijo Henry –Tengo el corazón del creyente verdadero y soy El Autor –Dijo mientras ponía las dos manos alrededor de la taza –de un libro que fue un fracaso y que no se vendió –dijo él –Y ahora me convertí un bibliotecario

–Lo dice como si fuera algo malo –dijo Jenkis muy serio –Hoy fuiste de gran ayuda y le diste la idea a la Coronel de cómo vencer a Sesselman, pidiendo un deseo que lo convirtiese en humano –dijo Jenkis

–Si, pero siento como si algo o alguien me hace falta en mi vida–dijo Henry sosteniendo la tasa –Los recuerdos de los últimos años son algo confusos para mi –Jenkis solo miro seriamente –Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber hablado con mis madres y Killian sobre que Universidades ir y después desperté en un apartamento en Seattle y un titulo de la Universidad colgado sobre la pared, un con el amargo sabor de boca sabiendo del libro que escribí no se vendió muy bien, y ahora soy un escritor fracasado

–¿Y entonces que te trajo a Nueva York? –Pregunto Jenkis tratando de entender al autor

–No lo sé me aburrí de trabajar en Swifty –dijo Henry –Pense que empezar de Nueva York, seria mejor –dijo Henry muy apenado por admitir la verdad – Y probe suerte enviando mis historias al Times -dijo con angustia en su tono de voz –Aunque cuando entre aquí y vi a Scalibur recobre parte de mis recuerdos

–¿Entonces piensas que estas bajo una maldición oscura? –Pregunto Yenkis mirando al pelinegro

–Dado al historial de mi familia –dijo Henry muy serio –Creo que sí, pero si recuerdo quien soy, solo que no se que pasó en los últimos años, o si los recuerdos que tengo de ir a la Universidad son reales o si los recuerdos de ella lo son –Digo no es la primera vez que vivo a base de recuerdos falsos; también esta el año que vivé un año con mamá en Nueva York

–No te dejes llevar por la angustia –dijo Jenkis, aunque no esta muy seguro de cómo ayudarlo –¿Y si estas bajo de una maldición sabes como romperla? –Pregunto Jenkis

–Primero hay que saber que tipo de maldición se trata y quien la lanzo, antes de intentar romperla –dijo Henry –Además no se si seré yo o alguien más que la rompa

–No te preocupes –dijo Jenkis, dándole una palmada en la espalda –Vamos a descifrar que paso en realidad y la manera de cómo romperla

–Gracias Jenkis –dijo Henry con una sonrisa sincera –Pero debemos concentrarnos primero en Prospero

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

Flashback

Storybrook, hace muchos atrás

Todos fueron a la torre del reloj, que era lugar de donde se origino la explosión, y Zelena y Regina confirmaron que el único culpable era el Sr. Gold, que tomo toda la magia y la ato al Cristal de Olimpia, la misma arma con la que vencieron a Hades y de paso mato a Robbin. Henry sabía que no podía quedarse ahí de pie sin hacer nada; debía hacer algo, debía conseguir ese dichoso cristal y destruir la magia el mismo. Asi que aprovecho el momento en el que Emma le dijo que se refugiara en la casa, y se dirijio a la tienda de su abuelo allí encontraría un poco de dinero y podría huir para seguir con el legado de su padre, destruir la magia, pero en el momento que iba a salir vio que Violet entro por la puerta

–¿Henry que esta pasando –dijo Violet al entrar a la tienda –Recibí tu mensaje

–Es mi abuelo –dijo Henry, sabía Violet sería su cómplice en esta aventura –Intenta robar la magia de Storybrook –Solo esperaba que Violet lo entendiese porque quería detener la magia –Me hiso dar cuenta de lo dañina que es –vio como la mirada de ella, decía que estaba preocupada por él –Siempre se trata de magia, siempre –temía que lo volvieran a tachar de loco como cuando se dio cuenta que Storybrook se encontraba bajo de una maldición; y le explico a Violet que por culpa de la magia, Emma se convirtió en una tenebrosa; que también Regina perdió a alguien que amaba; y temía que otra vez que Emma y Regina se volviesen a pelear; asi que le hiso un pequeño tur a la tienda –Esos son los padres de Geppeto –dijo Henry señalando a unos títeres de madera, después tomo una aguja –Esta aguja ha puesto docenas de personas a una maldición que no pueden despertar –despues tomo una esfera de nieve –Aquí hay toda una aldea congelada –dijo tratando de convencer a Violet, pero lo que no sabía era que ella estaba convencida de los peligrosa que era la magia –Ha lastimado a muchas personas

–Mi madre… -dijo Violet después de haber dado cuenta que Henry pondría tener razón –murió, así por la magia

–Ven conmigo –dijo Henry, sabía que Violet no se negaría –Sera una búsqueda, pero en autobús, es como un caballo que tiene ruedas y asientos –dijo tratando de convencerla –Simplemente ven conmigo –en ese momento solo vio a Violet reir –¿qué dices?, creo que puedo arreglarlo

–Mi padre me mataria –dijo Violet, pero si quería ir con él; después pensaría en la consecuencias –Sí, claro que te acompañare

–Genial –dijo Henry emocionado por que ya tenia una nueva compañera en su nueva aventura –Genial, la llamaremos "operación mezcla" –el solo pudo escuchar las risas de ella, después camino de nuevo hacia el mostrador –Hay una cosa más que necesitaremos –Tomo la pluma del autor y se la enseñó a la castaña –Me prometí a mismo que solo la usaría para nada más registrar lo que ocurre, pero lo que haremos no será para hacer daño –Asi que tomo un papel y escribió _"Y el Cristal de Olimpia aperecio en la mano del Autor";_ y así fue, y Violet se quedo sorprendida al ver aparecer el cristal en la mano de Henry.

Notas de Autor

Espero que les guste…dejen sus reviews y si quieren pueden seguir mis otras historias….

Nos leemos en la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Después de haber tenido esa conversación con Jenkis, decidió que daría un pequeño paseo por la biblioteca; además que no había la oportunidad de explorarla porque estuvo entretenido con el proyecto de Stone, el del Chupacabras; camino por largos pasillos hasta que llego un salón que le llamo la atención, y era el de la sala de objetos griegos y romanos aunque le pareció curioso del porque ambas salas estaban en una sola, en vez de estar separadas; ya que ambas mitologías eran paralelas, se asombro que aun no haya pasado alguna otra catástrofe, entro cautelosamente y reconoció, las lanzas de Ares y Marte, ambas igual de letales; además pudo reconocer el casco de Mercurio como el de Hermes; pero lo que más le sorprendió ver ahí era el Cristal de Olimpia, y alrededor habían cristales rotos. Pero lo que más lo intrigaba era como llego ahí, lo mismo pensó al ver Excalibur la primera vez que entro a la Biblioteca.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flashback, hace varios años atrás

Antes de irse a Nueva York, Henry sabía que Emma y Regina irían por él eventualmente así para ganar más tiempo minutos antes de tomar el autobús para ir a la gran manzana; dejo su teléfono en uno de los asientos un autobús que se dirijía a Boston; sabía que Emma puso en GPS en su celular, ya que no era la primera vez que escapaba de casa.

–Listo –Dijo Henry mientras bajaba del autobús –Tenemos 15 minutos antes que salga nuestro transporte –dijo a Violet que simplemente lo seguía, aun no se acostumbrada a la tierra sin magia –Te prometo que te va a gustar Nueva York

–Todo esto es tan nuevo para mí –dijo Violet tratando se seguir el paso de Henry –Hablame más de Nueva York –Dijo Violet con ganas de saber más sobre el lugar que se dirijían

–Tienes que estar ahí para entender porque es un lugar tan especial –dijo Henry a Violet

Fin del flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Henry llego a una sala donde habían muchos libros de cuento como el que tenia cuando era niño, pero asombro; porque ya había estado ahí antes con Violet y sus madres; cuando trataban de quitarle el Cristal de Olimpia a Rumple, reconocio el mapa de Nueva York, el estante que el rompió donde estaba el Oscuro caliz, con el que él pretendía destruir la magia; dio un gran suspiro al recodar todo eso; asi que se sentó y empezó a leer el libro que el escribió, pero esta vez solo leyó el final de la historia, donde el Heroe de la historia conoció a Cenicienta, pero le extaño que no recoradase nada de eso; ¿como era posible que haya olvidado el momento donde conocio al amor de su vida?

–¿Dónde estas? –Se pregunto asi mismo mientras cerraba el libro y daba un suspiro –Te encontrare –se prometio a si mismo –Eso es lo que hacemos en mi familia –Penso en la infinidad de veces que su familia se ha separado por la infinidad de maldiciones –Te lo prometo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flashback, hace varios años atrás

Nueva York

Violet durmió casi todo el camino, mientras que Henry seguía pensando como haría para destruir la magia, sabía que su primera parada sería al viejo departamento de su padre; de seguro allí habrían más pistas. Asi que cuando llegaron a su última parada, Henry decidio que irían por algo de comer, y fue la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle a Violet la mejor pizza de Nueva York; luego fueron directo al viejo departamento de su padre para buscar más pistas de cómo eliminar la magia; Henry sabía que encontraría más pistas. Luego de que ambos buscaran más información en apartamento de Neal, encontraron una nota que parecía que provenía de la Biblioteca Metropolitana de New York; asi que sin pensarlo dos veces Mills y Violet se dirigieron allí, para buscar más información; él sabía que su padre estuvo apunto de resolverlo, fue por eso que le pidió a Violet, que leyera cuidadosamente cada libro que había en sala; pero en ese momento había visto que le llamo la atención eran unos libros con una portada igual al libro de cuentos que Blanca Nieves le había obsequiado, y llego a la conclusión que esas historias podrían ser reales.

Violet vio un cáliz negro; y según una leyenda que le conto su tutor podría destruir la magia junto al Cristal de Olimpia; entonces fue ahí donde Henry tomo uno de los libros y rompió el vidrio y saco el caliz y lo guardo en su mochila, pero para su desdicha apareció el Sr. Gold y le arrebato el cáliz y el cristal.

Cuando Emma y Regina descubrieron que Henry no fue a Boston sino a Nueva York; buscaron pistas de donde podría ir su hijo; se dirijieron al viejo departamento de Neal y luego a la biblioteca; pero habían llegado demasiado tarde; porque el Sr. Gold se les adelantó y les quito el Cristal de Olimpia a Henrry.

Ambas se sorprendieron a ver al Henry con Violet tireados en el suelo inconcientes y sus primeros instintos fue en asistir a los dos chichos

–¿Henry estas bien? –Pregunto Emma al pelinegro mientras Regina ayudaba a que los dos se pusieran de pie

–estoy bien –respondio Henry pero estaba preocupado por su amiga –¿Y donde esta Violet?

–Estoy aquí –dijo Violet

–¿Que les paso a ambos? –Pregunto Emma preocupada pero también tenia curiosidad porque su hijo y compañía estaban haciendo en Nueva York

–El abuelo –dijo Henry alarmado –él tiene el cristal

–¿Henry en que estabas pensando? –Hablo al fin Regina –¿Por qué intentaste destruir la magia?

–¿En serio debes preguntar? –Dijo Henry un poco ironico –Al fin tenías la oportunidad de ser feliz, y la magia te la quito –dijo él muy serio y creía cada palabra que salía de su boca y veía directamente a los ojos a su madre –como paso con Daniel

–Henry –dijo Regina trantado de comprender al chico, y disimular que no le dolia cada palabra que él dijo –la Reina Malvada no va regresar –Debía tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que ella esta bien a pesar de la perdida de Robin –No tienes que preocuparte por mí –dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos que querían salir

–Yo no –dijo Henry, pero debía expresarse mejor –Pero mi otra mamá ya lo hace por mí –En ese momento volvió a ver Emma –Tú creiste que volvería a ser la Reina Malvada

–Lo siento –dijo Emma –Debí confiar en Regina –Pero ya era muy tarde para enmendar sus errores

–Pero no lo hiciste –Hablo Henry contra su madre –Porque sabes lo que nos ocurre –No tenía más opción que decir lo que pensaba sobre la magia ya no podía guardárselo; tal vez podría convencer a sus madres para que lo ayudasen –Cada vez que podamos ser felices, la magia viene y lo destruye

–¿En serio piensas eso? –Pregunto Regina preocupada por su hijo, nunca en lo había visto tan molesto

–Sí –dijo el chico de la bufanda –Si no lo olvidaron la magia me quito a mi papá –Ese era otro golpe bajo, y en ese momento Violet trato de tranquilizarlo –Y le quito a Violet a su madre –Y no se que haría y me arrebatase una de ustedes

–Henry… -dijo Emma tratando de consolar a su hijo

–No, no lo hagan –dijo muy enojado, ni siquiera podía verle la cara a ninguna de las dos

–¿Henry, que hacías aquí abajo? –Pregunto Regina porque noto que Emma no podía encararlo

–Seguía el rastro de mi papá –dijo Henry –Para poder destruir la magia –dijo al directo al punto –Pero no descubrimos nada, fue una perdida de tiempo

–¿Y que haremos ahora? –Se atrevio a preguntar VIolet, y en ese momento Regina y Emma se volvieron a ver –Porque el abuelo de Henry tiene el cristal

–Debemos buscarlo –dijo la vieja Reina miestras tomaba un mapa de la cuidad y lo colocaba en una de las mesas –Henry dame tu mano –pidio Regina a su hijo, y sabía que la única manera encontrarlo era mediante un hechizo de sangre, y que mejor parentesco que el de un abuelo y su nieto.

–¿Esto no ayudara a encontrarlo? –Pregunto mientras Regina pinchaba su dedo

–Nos dira si aun sigue en Nueva York –Y luego derramo unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el mapa

–¿Por qué no funciona? –Pregunto Emma mientras veía como Regina trataba de hacer magia pero no pasaba nada con la gota de sangre de su hijo

–Nuestra…magia se fue –dijo Regina y todos los presentes se volvieron a ver entre si muy alarmados

–¿Es el cristal? –pregunto Emma –Gold debio hacerle algo a el, ¿qué rayos esta haciendo? –La salvadora sabia que nada de esto era una buena señal –No le devolverá la magia a nadie, la conservara toda para él –En ese momento Emma volvió a ver a todos y sabía que había otra forma de encontrarlo –Debemos hacerlo a la antigua

Fin del Flashback

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–Veo que estas muy concentrado –dijo Flynn al ver a Henry leyendo –¿Qué lees?

–Nada importante –dijo Henry mientras apartaba la mirada del libro –Solo es un libro de cuentos, bueno el libro que escribi

–No creo que solo sea un libro de cuentos –respondio Flynn mientras se sentaba al frente de Mills –Al menos es diferente a la versión tradicional que conocemos –dijo Flynn –Pero aun asi me gusto la historia

–¿Leiste mi ibro? –Pregunto Henry asombrado

–Bromeas –dijo Flynn sacando su propia copia –Me encanto, la idea fue brillante; los personajes de cuentos atrapados en el mundo real –dijo Flynn

–Nunca imagine que te encatara el libro –dijo Henry con la santificación de saber que al menos alguien si le encato -¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? –pregunto Henry curioso

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Dure un poco porque he estado viendo la última temporada de OUAT y he acomodado las ideas para que ambas series calzen**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y todos los seguidores**

 **Y ya saben que hacer**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Después de que vencieron a Sesslman; Ezequiel desperto y aprovechó que Casandra y Jake aun seguían durmiendo, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces fue por su computara y empezó a buscar información del nuevo ya que sabía que había algo raro sobre Mills; aunque debía aceptar que el chico nuevo fue de gran ayuda, aunque le pareció raro como se acostumbro tan rápido a la idea que hay magia en ese mundo; ya que a todos en el equipo les llevo un tiempo para admitir que creían la magia, pero el no parecía que ya estaba familiarizado con el tema; como si desde antes ya hubiese liado con este tipo cosas desde hace mucho tiempo; tampoco entendía como supo romper el contrato.

Asi que decidió hacer una pequeña investigación no oficial acerca del nuevo, busco el nombre del escritor en internet y no encontró nada más que las historias que ya había publicado en un periódico, pero además se dio cuenta que su primer publicado fue un fracaso total; ya que nadie lo compro, pero eso no era lo que buscaba sino algo más que le probara a los otros lo que escondía Henry, hasta encontró un video de Nueva York de un niño entre once o trece años que estaba sobre las estatuas de león de la biblioteca, pidiendo a las personas que lanzaran monedas en la fuente para que poder traer su familia de vuelta, ya que estaban en otro reino.

–¿Ese es Mills? –dijo Ezequiel mientras colocaba el video en pausa y miraba cada detalle, como la bufanda de rayas grises y rojas y la mochila de color musgo –En definitiva es Mills –Dijo así mismo, pero aun tenía más preguntas que respuestas, asi volvió a ver el video y vio como de la fuente saltaron dos mujeres, una un poco más pequeña que la otra, un tipo manco, otro con un porte muy elegante y un nerd con lentes vestido con ropa de hace dos siglos atrás ; y todo eso por que la gente empezó a lanzar monedas de la fuente –¿Como fue que lo hiso? –Se pregunto a si mismo

–¿Que hiso que dijo Casandra al entrar a la sala donde estaba Ezequiel

–Quien hizo que? –Pregunto Jake cuando entro justo después de que Casandra apareciera

–Les dije que Mills no era normal –dijo Ezequiel mientras volteaba la laptop y rebobinaba el video –Solo miren el video

–¿Y que tenemos que ver? –dijo la coronel curiosa al ver a los tres bibliotecarios reunidos alrededor de una computadora

–Esto prueba que Mills no dice quien es en realidad –Dijo Ezequiel mientras daba play al video para que la coronel y los vieran porque estaba en shock, pero después de unos minutos los demás estaban boquiabiertos por lo que están en la pantalla –Se los he tratado de decir todo este tiempo

–¿Ese enserio era Henry Mills? –Dijo Jake sin creer lo que había visto

–Sí, definitivamente si era Mills –dijo Cassandra mientras comparaba la cara del niño del video con la cara de Henry actual –No lo escucharon decir su nombre –dicho solo rodo los ojos

–Pero uds vieron lo mismo que yo –dijo Eve –Un grupo de personas salió de una fuente –dijo la coronel –No se porque me sorprendo si nosotros usamos el mismo tipo de transporte –La fuente que esta ahí afuera de la biblioteca

Flashback

Hace varios años atrás Nueva York

Henry estaba sentado en borde la fuente que estaba a las afueras de la biblioteca, pensando por la razón por la mitad de su familia estaba atrapa en otro.

–Hey –dijo Emma a Violet que estaba junto Henry buscando la manera animar al chico –¿Nos das un momento?

–Por supuesto –dijo Violet, sabía que Emma era la única que podía animar a Henry, asi que se levanto, para darle espacio a ambos

–¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? –Pregunto Henry a su madre mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado

–Porque cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, veníamos aquí cuando estabas molesto –Le recordó Emma a su hijo –Y te daba un centavo, y lanzabas un deseo para que tus problemas se fueran –Dijo Emma –¿Lo recuerdas? –Dijo Emma mientras le enseñaba una moneda a Henry –¿Qué dices? –Pero no hubo respuesta de él –¿Quieres intertarlo?

–Lo siento mamá, pero eso no hará que me sienta mejor, ahora –Dijo Henry decepcionado de todo

–¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Emma tratando de entender mejor a su hijo

–Porque cuando vivíamos aquí no había nada de magia –dijo Henry –Y no sabíamos que existía, y mamá, eramos felices

–Es verdad –dijo Emma, pero ella sabía que parte de esa felicidad era mentira, dado a los recuerdos falsos que Regina les dio a los dos cuando lanzaron la segunda maldición –Y ahora no cambiaria eso por nada –Dijo la rubia –Pero te olvidas de algo, estábamos solos y ahora…

–Sí –dijo Henry mientras interumpía las palabras de Emma –Entonces se me ocurrio que sacando la magia de Storybrook, todos seriamos felices –revelo sus verdaderas inteciones –Como antes tú y yo, pero debido a lo que hice…no volveremos a ver a la mitad de nuestra familia

–Tal vez no sea así –Ya que en ese justo momento Regina y Gold estaban en busca de una persona que poseía magia en Nueva York –Tú mamá esta con Gold buscando la manera –Dijo Emma mientras le volvía a enseñar el centavo –¿Quieres probar si tuvieron suerte

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Despues de que Regina y Gold encontraron al Dragón, esperaron a Henry e compañía, ya que aún habían esperanzas de volver a traer de vuelta a quienes se quedaron atrapados en otro reino.

Pero por desgracia la magia del Dragón no era la suficientemente fuerte para abrir un portal a otro reino; pero les dijo que si había otra manera de recuperar a los miembros de la familia faltante; que debían saber donde buscar la magia; ya que en este mundo estaba oculta a la simple vista, y fue ahí donde Henry tuvo una idea de donde podrían encontrar la magia que necesitaban en ese momento. Asi que llevo a todos a la fuente.

–¿Como eso va ayudarnos? –Pregunto Regina parada en la plaza junto los demás, esperando una respuesta razonable de parte de su hijo

–Porque hay magia en ella –Explico Henry mientras saco una moneda de su bolsillo, y miraba la fuente –Cada persona que pide un deseo

–No creo que lanzar monedas a la fuente, es lo que el Dragón este hablando –Dijo el Sr. Gold a su nieto

–Con el debido respeto, abuelo, pero creo que es exactamente lo que él estaba hablando –En ese momento Emma lo miro con orgullo, ya que sabía que el niño tenia razón, como la primera vez que el había tocado a su puerta pidiendo por ayuda para romper la primera maldición –¿Mamá, cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, recuerdas la última vez que me trajiste aquí?

–Sí, no lo sé –Respondió Emma tratando de hacer memoria, de lo sucedido aquella vez, pero no recordaba muy bien el motivo –Estabas molesto por algo –Trataba de recordar pero nada se le vienía a la mente –¿Quizás por la escuela? –Pregunto pero no estaba muy segura

–Fue por ti –dijo Henry directo al grano –Vi que estabas sola y desee que nuestra familia se completara –Explico Henry a su madre biológica –¿Y sabes que paso unos después? –Pregunto a su madre tratando de hacer que su memoria se refrescara un poco

–Garfio llego a Nueva York y nos regreso a Storybrook –Dijo Emma recordando el día que el pirata con delineador apareció una mañana en su puerta y le robo un beso –Y reunimos con nuestra familia

–Eso fue magia –Apunto Henry, mientras que todos los presentes entendían su punto –Fue justo aquí, solo que nos dimos cuenta –Dijo el autor –¿Acaso no lo vez?, solo tenemos que desear que regresen –después de haber dicho esto se volteo y hacia la fuente y lanzó una moneda –Deseo que nos reunamos con nuestra familia –fue en ese momento que el cristal que tenia Regina empezó a brillar, era suficiente prueba que habían encontrado una fuente alternativa de magia –Vamos no será solo por mí –dijo el chico mientras animaba a que el resto de las personas se animara a pedir deseos –Todos deben pedir un deseo –Fue ahí cuando empezó a dar centavos a su madres, abuelo y amiga

–Esta bien, niño –dijo la rubia mientras aceptaba la moneda de su hijo ya que también ansiaba con ver de nuevo a sus padres y a Garfio, no iba a perderlo una segunda vez

Fin del Flashback

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Despues de un largo tiempo hay cap nuevo…**

 **Que lo disfruten**


End file.
